My Little Western
by Rattle
Summary: Duck loves the Island of Sodor, but he misses Paddington too. When he accidentally got on a cargo ship that is headed for Paddington, he meets old friends and maybe even The One...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**My Little Western**

**Hey guys! This is Rattle here, and this is my second fanfic! It's all about my favorite Standard Gauge Engine: DUCK! Enjoy!**

**_Snore...zzz….snore…zzz…_**

**_Oi! Duck! WAKE UP!_**

**_HUH? There are only two ways of doing-_**

**_You were SLEEPING, Duckeroo. _**

**_Sorry, can't help it._**

**_You are being a disgrace to Sodor AND Paddington! _**

**_Oh, sorry. Lemme start…_**

It was a beautiful day on the island on Sodor, especially on The Little Western. Duck was chuffing happily, pulling a ton of sightseers along the coast. He could feel the fresh sea breeze on his face. The Slippies were enjoying it too. They stopped at the station near the beach to let even MORE passengers in. "I'm so happy here, but I just wish Sunshine was here to see this…" he said to himself. Then, Oliver chuffed in. "Hey Duck!" "Oh hi, Oliver." "Are you thinking about something?" "N-no! Nothing! Err, very busy, goodbye!" The Guard blew his whistle and Duck blew his, and he set off. "I know what he's thinkin' about. Duck and Sunshine-" "Mister Oliver!" "Sorry Toad. Right, let's go!"

That night, Duck was extremely exhausted after the day's work. "Phew." He said, as he rolled into the shed. Oliver was there. He was talking to Toad. "…and-Oh! Hey Duck!" "Good evening Oliver, Toad." "What's wrong, Mister Duck?" "Nothing, Toad." "No, you're thinking about something else, and that's Sunshine! Duck and-" "Ollie PLEASE don't make me want to hit you in the buffers." "What? It's true! You DO miss Sunshine!" "Ugh, just go to sleep already, I'm very tired." And so, the Three Musketeers went to sleep.

"Duck! Duck!" "Sunshine? Sunshine is that you?" "Duck! Come to Paddington! I need your help!" "Sunshine don't scare me." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "WAH!" There Oliver stood, right in front of Duck. "Wake up, sleepyhead! I've been calling you a gazillion times! Help me with these stupid trucks! They won't budge!" "Okay, okay."

**_Did I really dream of Sunshine? I hope she's alright with Boxy._**

**OK! That's the end of Chapter 1. Now I have a load of Narrow Gauge baby engines to take care of. JUUUUUUST KIDDIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Paddington

**Heya! Bless me; I've got a TON of story ideas in my brain! And it's almost the end of Term 1 in my new school and lots of exams are coming up! Yeesh! Anywho, here's Chapter two. **

**_Ahh, her eyes as blue as the sky, her paintwork as radiant as the yellow sun and her wheels as white as the clouds. No wonder she's called Sunshine._**

**_Somebody's in love and that is you!_**

**_Shut up, Ollie._**

**_Teehee._**

**_And YOU'RE in love with Glory! Don't deny it!_**

**_Oi!_**

**_Haha, revenge is sweet._**

**_CAN YOU TWO JUST CONTINUE ALREADY?!_**

**_Oops, sorry._**

Duck was still thinking about the dream he had last night. 'How do I get to Paddington?' he wondered. He soon found his answer. When he was delivering some Troublesome Trucks to the Docks, they were more troublesome than usual. "Duck is in love with Sunshine! Duck is in love with Sunshine!" they teased. Huh, new travels fast, especially if you're Gordon, thought Duck. When he reached the Docks, he was about to put on the brakes when all of the trucks biffed and bashed him until he was airborne, and landed on a ship.

"Matey! Are you okay?!" Salty shouted. "I'm fine, Salty. But I'm on this ship right now and I can't get off!" "I'll try to get you!" cried Cranky. But there was a problem. The ship Duck had landed on was too far away from Cranky, so he couldn't reach it. "Oh no! I can't reach it!" he yelled. Porter came in to see what was going on. "What's goin' on?" "Duck has fallen on to that ship over there and he's trapped!" Then, Duck suddenly had an idea. "Wait, Cranky. Where's this ship going?" "Well, um… I think it's headed for Paddington."

**_PADDINGTON?! YES! This is my chance to see my old friends and Sunshine again!_**

"DON'T get help!" said Duck. "I want to go back to Paddington." "Are you leaving forever, then?" asked Porter. "No, maybe just a few weeks or two." "Okay, I'll inform Sir Topham Hatt." Just then, the ship blasted its horn and set off. "Bye, everyone! Tell Oliver I'm safe, and I'll just be off to Paddington!" he shouted. "Well, there he goes." said Cranky. "I'd better go off to tell Sir Topham Hatt about this." Porter said, and he chuffed off. He told Sir Topham Hatt everything. "Hmm. Alright. He can stay in Paddington for two weeks, but that's it." Then he telephoned the Paddington Railway Controller Mr Smith. He agreed.

**_Heh. I love adventure._**

**_So do I, and don't you forget that. There was-_**

**_Ollie you've told that story for MILLIONS of times!_**

**_Sorry. Oh, look at the time! I have coaches to take!_**

**_And I've coal trucks to take!_**

**Looks like they both rushed off. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sea

**Yay, they're back again! And this time, I brought surprise guests along!**

**Hey! Look who's here.**

**_(Both shout) SUNSHINE! GLORY!_**

**I KNEW you'd like to see them again.**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**OMG THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! THEY'RE KISSING EACH OTHER!**

**Now, I'd better get typing while the four lovebirds- I mean engines have their ALONE time.**

It was a beautiful day at sea. The azure skies were filled with puffy clouds and seagulls humming their tunes. The sea sparkled sapphire, and occasional dolphins splashed out of the water. Duck was really enjoying it, especially when he saw two dolphins shoot out of the water, making a heart shape. They both clicked happily then dove back into the sea. "Ah, if only Sunshine was to see this." he said. Then he shouted out to the Captain, "Hey! Mister Cockleshell! How many more hours until dock?" "Hmm... about thirteen or so!"

Duck groaned. Although he liked the sea, he was aching to see Paddington again. So he started doing silly things: Counting clouds in the sky, making up silly songs, singing the British anthem nine thousand times, saying "I will see Sunshine" until his throat ached and pulling silly faces all the way until seven in the evening, which he dreamt of Sunshine. The next day, 5 in the morning, Duck woke up to find himself being unloaded from the ship. "Sunshine!" He shouted. The dock men stared at him. Duck blushed. As soon as he was unloaded and put on the rails, he asked one of the workmen where Sunshine was. "She's sleeping right in that shed over there." He pointed towards a shed with a beautiful engine was sleeping in.

**I'm gonna leave the rest for the next chapter. So long!**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Boxy

**So sorry for the short chapters! I just wanna get this story over with so I can continue with the other story ideas in my head. Anyway, enjoy.**

**_This is the exciting part._**

**_OH YEA!_**

**_Shut up, Ollie._**

He shouted, "Sunshine! I'm back!" The beautiful engine in the shed fluttered her eyes open. "DUCK! Is it really you?" "Yeah, it's me! How's life in Paddington so far?" Sunshine stayed quiet. "Sunshine? Are you alright?" "I'm fine." The moment she said that, she burst into tears. "Sunshine? What's wrong?" "Boxy… (Sniff) got scrapped… (Sniff) last week!" And she started wailing. Now you must be wondering who this 'Boxy' guy is.

He was green (puke green), with three small wheels. He's half-diesel half-steamie. He was very kind, and was always there to help. Three weeks before Duck was about to leave Paddington to Sodor, he requested an engine to take care of Sunshine. At that time, the railway was running badly with financial problems, so there was no way that the controller could buy another engine, so they made Boxy out of scratch, using diesel parts and steamie parts. Sunshine loved Boxy dearly as if he was her little brother, but after a few years, Boxy became to fall apart, and eventually he was scrapped.

Duck tried his best to comfort Sunshine. Duck liked Boxy too, because he met him two weeks before he left.

**_Boxy, may you rust in peace. This is Duck here, and I will take care of Sunshine for a few weeks, I promise._**

**NOW I have to do my VERY SUPER-DUPER-URGENT-DUE-TOMORROW Mandarin homework, or else my Mandrin teacher Mr Liu will KILL me!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Romantic Moment

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's Chapter 5! And this is the most romantic one! **

**_Sunshine? Cheer up, Boxy's up THERE._**

**_It's just so…different without Boxy!_**

**_Hey, cheer up Sunshine! Boxy won't like it if you look like this!_**

**_Glory's right, Sunshine. It's not the-_**

**_Great Western Way!_**

**_Duck stop interfering and tell the story already. _**

**_Okay, okay._**

Soon, Duck and Sunshine were busily working together, laughing and chattering. "Ha-ha! So this James got stung on the nose?" "Yeah! His nose went as red as his paintwork!" Duck was telling Sunshine all the things that happened on the Island of Sodor. "I'm glad you came back to Paddington, Duck. I would've cried my axles off if it weren't for you." "Eh, that's okay. I miss Paddington anyway." They kept on working together until the sunsetted.

Duck and Sunshine were on their way back to the sheds when they saw the beautiful sunset over the horizon of the sea. "Wow, it's really beautiful, isn't it?" Sunshine said. "Yeah, it's as pretty as you!" Sunshine blushed. When they got to the sheds, they could still see the sea. There was a turntable, and Duck went onto it. "Sunshine… I have something to give you." "What is-?" Duck turned the turntable to face Sunshine and gave her a kiss. Sunshine was so surprised!

**You're always there for me **

**When I feel sad**

**You always help me **

**When I need it**

**You're always putting on **

**A smile on your face**

**You always stand up **

**To unreasonable people **

**So I just wanna say **

**I love you**

When they broke, their faces were redder than James's paintwork. "Thank you for that…" said Sunshine sheepishly. "Girls don't usually say thank you when they get kissed." And they laughed and laughed until it was dark.

**Off to do next chapter! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ollie's Journey

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. Okay, I have something to say. This chapter and the next one are all about Ollie!**

**_Shoo, Duck. This is MY part of the story._**

**_Yes, WHATEVER._**

**_ROLL OFF!_**

**_I WON'T!_**

**Damn it! Those two frickin' Great Western fools are at it again! Glory, you tell the story.**

**_Okay, then._**

At Sodor, Oliver was restless for two nights. He had been extremely worried about Duck. "I hope he gets home safe and sound." He mumbled as he uneasily drifted off to sleep. But he kept on having nightmares about Duck every three hours. "Ugh, I'll NEVER go to sleep at this rate!" he shouted. 'Oops.' He thought, afraid that he woke up some sleepy villagers. "I know! I'll go to Paddington to see Duck! Then I won't be worried! But what about the branch line?" "Mister Oliver, I'm trying to sleep!" groaned Toad. "Oh! Sorry Toad." And he didn't sleep all night.

The very next day, Oliver chuffed off to the Docks with Toad behind him. Toad was still asleep, unaware that Oliver was pulling him along. When they reached the Docks, Oliver scanned around. There were only three ships there; two passengers and one cargo. "Hey, Cranky! Where's the cargo ship headed to?" Oliver shouted. Cranky lifted one sleepy eye up and mumbled, "Mm, I think it's headed for Manchester…" Oliver was disappointed. "What about the first passenger ship?" "That's headed for Northern Ireland." "Second?" "China."

Oliver was really about to give up when a brilliant idea burst from his boiler. "Cranky, are there any ships that are headed for Paddington today?" "Yeah, it's gonna leave at 12 'o clock." "Is it a passenger ship or cargo?" "Cargo, apparently." "Then can I come at quarter to twelve today to leave on the ship?" Cranky instantly woke up and turned to see Oliver. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! FIRST DUCK, NOW YOU?! Blimey…" "Please…I'm really worried about Duck so I haven't slept in two days!" "You've got Duck's branch line to take care of, have you forgotten?" "Then I'll find someone! And even if I don't, I'll still come here!" Cranky was about to say something when Oliver rushed off to find somebody to replace him. At that time, Toad woke up. "Mister Oliver, you're going too fast!" "Don't worry, Toad. I know what I'm doing." And he raced off as fast as Spencer. Oliver raced around Sodor, searching for somebody to replace him. Finally, at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he found Paxton napping in a corner. Wheeet! Went Oliver's whistle. Paxton instantly woke up. "Paxton! Are you free for two weeks?" "Yeah! It's my two weeks off!" "Then can you take care of Duck's branch line? Please?" Paxton was happy to help, so he agreed. He was bored anyway. So Paxton rolled off to The Little Western to work.

At quarter to twelve, Oliver and Toad went to the Docks. "I'm HEREEEEEEEEE!" sang Oliver. Cranky was loading some cargo onto a ship, completely ignoring him. "Come on, Cranky, please? Just this once, I promise!" Just then, Porter came in. "Hello, Oliver! What brings you to the docks?" "I want to go to Paddington to see Duck and Mister Ever-So-Cranky here won't lift me onto the ship!" "Ah, well, the ship headed towards Paddington isn't here yet. This ship is headed towards America." Oops, thought Oliver. "Then when's my ship gonna come?" "Hmm, shouldn't be long now…" said Porter. Suddenly, a ship's horn blasted across the docks. "It's here!" screeched Oliver.

It was. The ship was a sheer white, with the words THE MARINE QUEEN printed on one side. Oliver gaped at it and stared at it. He never would've thought this beauty was a cargo ship. "Come on, Cranky! Lift me up already!" Cranky sighed, and finally agreed. "Fine, fine! Up you get!" Oliver was lifted up first, then Toad. Soon, the ship's horn blasted again and they were off to Paddington.

**PHEW! That's done. Sorry for the late upload. The weather is crazy here, so I almost got a fever!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ollie & Glory

**This chapter is where Ollie gets romantic! Oho-ho!**

**_I can see her glorious purple, against the blue sky…_**

**_Err, Ollie, I'm right here…_**

**_Ga_****_! Sorry._**

**Why are the two…never mind! OLLIE CONTINUE THE STORY! **

**_Oh! Err, yes! _**

Oliver looked around him. The sky was getting darker and darker.

**_Uh-oh. Looks like this isn't gonna go as smoothly as planned. I hope I still get to see Paddington. _**

The journey got rough. There was going to be a storm, and it did not look like it was going to go easy on them. Toad was practically praying that they would get to Paddington safely. Soon, the storm hit. The two Great Westerners were rocking and rolling back and forth, getting seasick. The rain didn't help much either, it just made Oliver catch a cold.

**_What in heaven's sake! How can an engine catch a cold?!_**

**Henry did.**

**_(Mumbles)…_**

**I HEARD THAT! Sorry for the INTERRUPTION. Ollie! Continue!**

Okay, Oliver didn't catch a cold. But it made him felt so cold that he sneezed 20 times, covering Toad with coal ashes. At last, cold but determined, the ship and crew and the Great Westerners finally reached Paddington, safe and sound. Ollie and Toad were soon unloaded and coupled up. "Now, where's Duck?" He scanned around until he finally found Duck in a shed near the docks, talking to an old friend… "Duck!" screamed Oliver as he raced towards the shed.

Duck was busily chatting to Sunshine when he heard someone coming towards them. Then, he saw that it was Oliver! "Duck!" he screamed again. He came to a stop right by the shed. "Duck! I was so worried about you! Oh! Hey Sunshine! Long-time no see!" Duck was flabbergasted at Oliver. "H-how'd you get here?" he stammered. "By ship. DUH!" Oliver replied. "Hello Mister Duck, Miss Sunshine!" Sunshine was happy to see the other two Great Westerners. "Hi Oliver, Toad! I missed you!" Duck shot Sunshine a reproachful look. "Not as much as I missed Duck." Oliver winked playfully at Duck and he glared at him. "And I think that there's a special someone you'd like to see, Ollie…" said Duck with a smirk. Suddenly, a purple engine burst out of the corner, and ran towards Oliver. "Ollie!" she said. Even though she was excited, she still was quite elegant. "Glory? Is that you?" "Why, of course it's me! Who do you think I am, an old hag?" Always being sarcastic, as any elegant engine would, thought Oliver. "I missed you so much, Glory!"

At the Island of Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt heard that both his engines (the GW Engines) had gone to Paddington, but Paxton was filling out for them. "Oh well. Pray and hope that they come back safely." Sir Topham Hatt thought, as he looked out the window, to see the beautiful stars appearing across the sky.

**Done! I've gone crazy with over loaded homework!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Back Home

**Last chapter! Look forward to the next story!**

**_Hmm. 30 minutes until we our ship leaves._**

**_So hurry up and finish the story!_**

In the past two weeks, Paxton had a great time running Duck's branch line. In Paddington, Duck, Sunshine, Glory and Oliver had the time of their lives. When it was time to leave, their goodbyes were sorrowful. "Goodbye, Duck. I hope you still will have a great time in Sodor." "Thank you, Sunshine, and remember. Boxy is always in here." And he eyed Sunshine's boiler. "Glory, I hope you liked the story I told you." "Yes, I love it. Thank you so much, Oliver, and _au revoir_!" "What?" "It means goodbye in French." "I see. Well, aeu rivore!" Glory giggled, and Duck, Toad and Oliver were loaded onto a cargo ship, ready to go back to Sodor.

They got back safely, and remained happy and couldn't wait for the next chance to go back to Paddington.

**~The End~**


End file.
